Crash
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: What would happen if WWE's superstars got involved in a crash? Who would make it and who wouldn't? It's your choice. Polls will be posted every week for which Superstar or Diva is to be next.
1. The Crash

The WWE was on buses, heading to their next city, San Francisco, California. Bus #1 was alight with fun and games. Several of the wrestlers were sleeping, many were talking, some were staring at the stars of the Nevada night sky, a couple were reading, and a few were watching TV or Netflix. Suddenly, a bright off-white light appeared in the window on the side of the bus near where Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns sat, Roman watching Criminal Minds on Netflix and Dean reading one of his Stephen King books called Carrie. Dean looked up just in time to gasp and Roman grunted as the bus was collided with an 18-wheeler and several screams echoed as Seth was the last to go unconscious, the last thing he felt being Dean's book hit him in the head before a piece of window flew at him, knocking him out.


	2. Seth Rollins 1

**POV**

* * *

><p>Darkness was all I could see at first, eyes wide open but nothing came through my eyes. I could see twinkling little stars as my eyes adjusted to the night sky above me as I frantically moved my eyes to look for my former teammates. I knew they hated me, but I still loved them.<p>

"Dean!? Roman!?" I shouted out for them, forcing myself up onto my hands and knees to search for them on the bus. I eventually found Roman and Dean and grasped their hands hard, knowing I was about to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss from somewhere as my strength gave out on me. I felt the warm embrace of unconsciousness take me in as I fell into a coma-like state between my former lovers. This was it, I'd never see them again. But at least they would know that I spent my last moments proving that I still loved them by desperately searching for them and taking their hands, dying inbetween them. It was the one thing I could accept dying with.


	3. Dean Ambrose 1

Pain, I woke up to pain. I couldn't feel my right shoulder, but I could feel my left hand being held but a smaller one. I blinked my eyes open and let them adjust as I began to see my Sethie unconscious next to me, his tiny body bloody and carved into by glass shards. Seth was covered in them.

"Roman?" I called. No response, I looked at my right shoulder. It had a piece of metal used to hold the window through it. The metal went straight into the seat behind me. Fuck! How was I supposed to help Seth like this!? Seth was dying, I could feel it. "Seth, wake up." I whispered, pleading, to his unconscious body. He didn't move, didn't wake. Seth emained unconscious and bloody next to me, covered in glass and deep cuts. I saw someone in the isle of the bus, up and walking around, looking for survivors, a fireman. "Hey!" I called. He looked at me and looked amazed. He had probably thought I was dead.

"Hey, I got survivors in here." He called. I watched as several of my colleagues were put on gurneys and carted out to waiting ambulances. Adam with glass in his eyes, Brie with metal through her abdomen much like my own shoulder and her leg having to be stabilized, Curtis with his arms caked with blood. I knew I had to be the last to go and I was hesitant to let Seth go. But I did let them take Seth to an ambulance as I saw the damage to Roman. The fold up table in front of him had been down and it had rammed into his stomach upon impact and his head had cracked against the metal part of the seat. But Roman was breathing, Roman was okay, he had to be. I did as the fireman said to do and stayed still as they cut the metal, making it vibrate inside my shoulder, making my eyes prick with tears as I held in my cry of pain. I passed out before the firemen were even done getting me disconnected from the seat behind me.


	4. Author's Note 1

**For all readers of this story, please vote for which Superstar/Diva you want the next chapter to focus on. Also, thank you Tariff for the reviews on this story, they are appreciated. R&R :)**


	5. Roman Reigns 1

I woke up to a dark hospital room. I looked around me. Dean was sitting in the chair beside my bed, his head laying in sleep at my hip, his left arm on the bed, his hand holding mine while the other one seemed to be in a sling. He had gauze around his head, plastering some of his hair to his forehead. He probably had a concussion.

"Dean?" I asked. He bolted up at the sound of my voice and looked up at me.

"You're awake." Dean whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a crash." Dean said, but he looked like more than just a crash had happened, something worse.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Rome, Seth got hurt." He answered softly, eyes showing that it was worse than just that Seth was hurt. Seth was dying. I wouldn't wish death on my worst enemy. And Seth had betrayed us, yes. But both of us were still in love with him.

"What's wrong with him." I asked.

"I don't know. But he was all bloody the last time I saw him. They told me that he's in a coma and that they'll keep him on life support for the rest of the week, but they plan to take him off it if he doesn't wake up before next Monday." Dean said softly, like he was dying with Seth. And I knew he was dying inside because of the look I got from his eyes, pure helplessness.

"It's gonna be okay, Dean. He'll wake up in time, I know it." I said assuringly. Silence fell upon us for what felt like an agonizing eternity before Dean finally spoke up.

"They told me he spent the last few minutes he had, used up all of what was left of his strength just to get to us. He died between us, Rome." He whispered.

"He still loved us." I whispered in shock, my voice was so soft that Dean barely heard me and he nodded, tears running down his face. I put my hand to his face, wiping the crystalline drops away as he gripped my hand harder, burying his face in my hip again, tears staining the blanket on my bed. Seth had to wake up or Dean would surely die with him. Seth was what kept us grounded, stable. He was our everything and we would cease to move on if he ever left us. All I could do was pray for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Roman Are Awake And Seth's On Life Support. What Else Can Happen To These Poor Men Ands Others. R&R To Find Out. :)**

**PS. New Poll For The Next Chapter.**

**PPS. Don't Forget To Review :)**


	6. Author's Update 2

**WARNING: Unfortunately, There Is A Tie For Who The Next Chapter Is Going To Be About. One Or More Votes Required For The Next Chapter To Be Posted.**

**Read, Review, & Vote**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: You Can Pick Up To 5 People To Vote For**

**PS. Post Your Vote As A Review Options Are As Follows**

_**John Cena**_

_**Dean Ambrose**_

_**Seth Rollins**_

_**Roman Reigns**_

_**AJ Lee**_

_**Paige**_

_**Alicia Fox**_

_**Randy Orton**_

_**Adam Rose**_

_**Fandango**_

_**Brie Bella**_

_**Nikki Bella**_

_**Dolph Ziggler**_

_**Jimmy Uso**_

_**Jey Uso**_

_**Chris Jericho**_

_**Naomi Knight**_

_**Damien Mizdow**_

_**The Miz**_

_**Heath Slater**_

_**Other (PM Me)**_


	7. Seth Rollins 2

I woke up to darkness again and immediately looked around as my eyes adjusted. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? And Where was I? It looked like a It looked like a hospital room. Nobody was at my side. Did Dean and Roman not know that I had almost sacrificed my life to find them? I felt my eyes film with tears and a few fell, stinging my skin as they ran over my face. The door opened and light filtered in from the hallway. It was a little blonde nurse with blue eyes. She had a bag of saline and one of blood.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Rollins." She said a little too shocked to not show it.

"What happened?" I asked as she unhooked my IVs from the empty saline and blood bags on the rack next to my bed.

"You were in a car accident, Mr. Rollins." She said, taking the empty bags down and hanging up the new bags as she connected them to my IV lines. Dean and Roman. My mind refused to take the names out of my head. I was worried about them.

"Do you know anything about the people on the bus with me?" I asked.

"Not more than the fact that most of them are in either the ICU or the Recovery Unit for their injuries." She said. "Although, I have heard that two men want to see you. Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns. They've been asking for the last week." She said.

"Are they okay?" I asked pleadingly

"They're both in Recovery. I could admit them if you'd like." She said.

"Could you?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, leaving, probably to admit them. I somehow found the strength to life my hand to my face and looked at my now scar-ridden pale skin. They wouldn't love me after this, not when I looked so hideous with these scars. It was no more than five minutes until my ex-boyfriends came into my room and Dean took my hand immediately after seeing me awake.

"Finally, you woke up." He whispered, his free hand tracing over my face, avoiding scars that I knew were there. I felt more tears fall from my eyes. "Sethie, why are you crying?" Dean asked.

"Because, I'm a monster. How could either of you still love me with all these scars?" I asked, filmed eyes looking up at them.

"Because your heart hasn't changed. It's not different, no matter what your skin looks like." Roman said, hand resting against my hair, careful. My eyes cleared of tears, I could now see that Dean's eyes were pink and puffy.

"Dean, you've been crying." I whispered.

"You weren't supposed to wake up. I thought we lost you. You've been in a coma for a week. They would have taken you off life support tomorrow. Your scars are almost all gone. Your healing like I would." Dean whispered back. I touched his face, it was cold as always and I felt Roman staring at it, it made me self conscious. I knew he could hear it. The heartbeat, the one that had started a few months ago. The baby's heartbeat. I could feel Dean's ears tune as he tried to find what Roman heard and his eyes found realization. "You're pregnant." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry If It's Hard To Understand, I Just Rewatched All The Shield's Matches And I'm Pissed Off At Seth For Breaking Up The Shield Again. :(**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>PS. I Don't Own Any WWE SuperstarsDivas But I Can Do This_**

**_Me: Hey, Seth. Paige Told Me That She Thinks You're Stupid And I Agreed With Her._**

**_Seth: Hey! I thought you loved me! *puppy dog eyes.*_**

**_Me: Of course I love you. *whispering under breath* If only you weren't so adorable I'd be able to hate you more for what you've done._**

**_Roman: Hey! Don't be hating on my Seth!_**

**_Dean: He's mine too! *fighting ensues between Dean and Roman*_**

**_Me: And this is why I'm here for you._**

**_Seth: They just don't stop fighting over me do they?_**

**_Me: Unfortunately, no. No they don't._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>PPS. Time To Vote Again For The Next Chapter<em>**

**Post Your Vote As A Review. Options Are As Follows**

**John Cena**

**Dean Ambrose**

**Seth Rollins**

**Roman Reigns**

**AJ Lee**

**Paige**

**Alicia Fox**

**Randy Orton**

**Adam Rose**

**Fandango**

**Brie Bella**

**Nikki Bella**

**Dolph Ziggler**

**Jimmy Uso**

**Jey Uso**

**Chris Jericho**

**Naomi Knight**

**Damien Mizdow**

**The Miz**

**Heath Slater**

**Other (PM Me)**


	8. Seth Rollins 3

I froze, feeling my blood run icy cold as they both knew now.

"I-I got scared. I didn't think either of you would forgive me. I didn't think you'd want it." I whispered.

"We won't leave you when you're carrying our child, Seth. You just had to tell us, you didn't have to act out like you did." Dean whispered, stroking my now tear-streaked face.

"Roman?" I asked.

"Of course I'm not leaving you, Seth. This baby is a symbol that we can still be in love. We just have to try harder to get along." Roman said. I smiled, more tears spilling onto my face. Dean pressed a kiss to my forehead and I smiled, curling my fingers to twine with his.

"I love you both and I love our baby." I whispered as Dean finally sat down next to me and put his arm over me protectively. But he did let Roman join in, making me smile wider, if possible, at the comforting feeling of the mix of cold and hot from Dean and Roman's skin. I felt myself falling asleep before I could stop it and I let the sleep take me over.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: I Know It's Short, But I'm Slow This Week.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>T<strong>_**_ime To Vote Again For The Next Chapter Again_**

**_Post Your Vote As A Review. Options Are As Follows_**

**_John Cena_**

**_Dean Ambrose_**

**_Seth Rollins_**

**_Roman Reigns_**

**_AJ Lee_**

**_Paige_**

**_Alicia Fox_**

**_Randy Orton_**

**_Adam Rose_**

**_Fandango_**

**_Brie Bella_**

**_Nikki Bella_**

**_Dolph Ziggler_**

**_Jimmy Uso_**

**_Jey Uso_**

**_Chris Jericho_**

**_Naomi Knight_**

**_Damien Mizdow_**

**_The Miz_**

**_Heath Slater_**

**_Other (PM Me)_**


	9. Fandango-Curtis Hussey 1

I woke up to a hospital room, sterile and white. I couldn't find Adam. Where was he!? He would need me. I saw a doctor come in.

"Where's Adam? Is he okay?" I asked, going to get up when pain ran through my body from somewhere. But I ignored it and kept pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"Whoa there, Mr. Hussey. Mr. Rose is still unconscious from his wounds. I fear they're worse than originally thought." He said.

"What do you mean worse?" I asked.

"We were able to save his eyes as we originally planned, but he will no longer have his sense of sight. There was too much trauma to his pupils. They're filmed over with blood that doesn't seem to be going away any time soon." The doctor said. I couldn't believe it, Adam was hurt and he had to pay the price of never being able to see again. I was shaking, I could feel it.

"I need to see him." I said.

"Of course, I can take you to his room as soon as you fill out the forms to leave the Recovery Wing." The doctor said.


	10. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
